1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display used, for a non-orthogonal view display.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of portable electronic products such as smart phones and tablet computers, because a user does not need to use a desktop computer to browse the Internet and acquire information, the user's lifestyle is changed greatly. For example, the user may use a smart phone or a tablet computer handily for internet-browsing, communication, entertainment and data-processing while moving outdoors, commuting or at leisure times.
When using such types of portable electronic products, the user often likes to share screen images with a neighboring person and watch the same screen together. Thus, conventional orthogonal view displays designed in accordance with users viewing habits cannot meet new use requirements.
Hence, there is need to develop a backlight module and a liquid crystal display to overcome the foregoing problems.